


Stolen

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-10
Updated: 2008-01-25
Packaged: 2019-01-19 06:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12405258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: James/Lily. Small little stories about them. Other Marauders included, of course. Lyrics from various songs used.





	1. Just Friends?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
Author's notes: 1  


* * *

_You chose to surrender the best thing that's happened to you' - Division by Aly and AJ_

“James, can I talk to you?”

He nodded nervously, after all, Lily never said that in their entire two months of being the best of friends and that friendship was the best thing that had happened to her in the whole of seventh year. James couldn’t imagine what he did wrong.

Lily started cracking her knuckles, her infamous sign of nerves on her part. “The last two months were great. Us working together as Heads, getting along and being best friends- everything, but as I got to know you I also realized that I may have a crush on you. That must be a little straightforward, I know, but I needed you to know and- and I need to know one whether or not you still like me?” she asked.

James could only answer in one way as he tenderly kissed her straight on the mouth. They only broke apart a while later, to take in a few breaths of air. They were red in the cheeks. He suddenly asked, “Go to Hogsmeade with me, Lily?”

One can only imagine what she said.

She chose to surrender the best thing that had ever happened to her, _their friendship._


	2. Stolen his heart

_You have stolen my heart - Stolen by Dashboard Confessional_

 

Sirius had never believed in true love. It was always the same routine: date the girl for a week, shag her, break up the next day, leave her crying by a fountain.

Sirius knew about James' infatuation with Lily, it was true love. He on the other hand had never felt that for someone, he had never had the feeling where his stomach was flopping around or where he was left at a loss of words.

The day he met Arabella, Lily’s best friend, he was shocked to see that change. He couldn’t help the feeling and **knew** that it would be something big and they had dated for a while.

It was Arabella (Bella), however, that had broken it off with Sirius, thinking that she didn’t truly love him. He cried in his room, he cooped himself up in there and all his friends tried to tell him to leave, but it never worked. After that massive heartbreak, Sirius knew how James felt every time Lily turned him down. He could never get over Bella because she had _stolen his heart._


	3. Highest Heels

_I watch you spin around in your highest heels. You are the best one of the best ones - Stolen by Dashboard Confessional_

The Yule Ball, the most extravagant ball in the whole of Hogwarts for the fifth, sixth, and seventh years, where everyone chose this time to dress up and leave the boys and girls drooling.

James and Lily were a couple and so it was obvious they were going with each other. She bought a periwinkle blue dress and wore little make-up, truly deserving of the title of “best dressed.” James almost did drool at the mouth, _almost_. He could not believe how that school-girl Lily looked so graceful and beautiful in that dress and luckily for him, as Heads, both of them were required to dance first.

They twirled and danced like no Heads' had before. After the waltz, James had left her dancing on the floor to get them a drink. When he came back, she was dancing with Bella.

He saw her dance around in her highest heels, looking like the **_best_** one of the best ones.

**Author's note: Cheesy? I thought so. Ok, what do you think of the latest one?**

**BTW, Periwinkle blue is the color of Pam's dress in Casino Night, of The Office.**


	4. One in a million

Remus.

_The prefect, the Marauder, the one with the best friends, the werewolf._

He was the good one, the person to help the others keep it cool and not do as many pranks. He had the looks, the intelligence- everything a lady would want in a man, but he turned down every girl who came up to him for a date all because he was looking for her. _The one_ as he put it. 

James found Lily and Peter found Elle, a girl in Ravenclaw. Sirius found Bella, but she broke up with him. 

Remus wanted someone like himself and he thought it would be _**impossible**_. That was, at least, until he found Emma Christie. She was pretty and smart, just like Remus. Now, all he had to do was ask her out. But he couldn't. He kept on flubbing up and speaking in gibberish. Until he found the courage to ask her out, finally finding his Gryffindor courage. And she had said yes. 

He looked great, especially since in two days he was going to go to the shrieking shack. She looked great, but a bit pale. They went to Hogsmeade and had tons and tons of fun. They both liked the same authors, subjects, books- **everything**. Suddenly Emma, stopped Remus and said. "I had a lot of fun but if we're going to date each other, I need to tell you something. I think when I tell you this, you will freak out and break up with me, but I’m going to take that chance because I think we can be something special. Here it goes- **I’m a werewolf** ," she said looking straight into Remus' eyes to tell him that she isn't lying. 

He kissed her. A reaction that she hadn’t expected at all, but she kissed him back regardless. It was then that Remus told Emma that he was also a werewolf. He put a small kiss on her lips and invited her to the shrieking shack for the 'full moon ritual'. She gladly accepted. He introduced James, Sirius and Peter to her that day as they were in their Animagus form. 

He knew she was _the one_. 

They went out a couple of times and had fun on the last day of each month. **Nothing** could be bad. It was a relationship that was one in a million.

Because who knew that Remus and Emma had more in common then everyone thought? 


	5. Question

_Someday somebody's gonna ask you a question that you should say yes to once in your life baby tonight I've got a question for you. - Question by Old 97's_

James was happy. _Nothing_ and _no one_ could take that happiness away from him. He was dating Lily Evans for at least 9 months and nothing could go wrong (he thought). After dating for that long, James thought to ask her to marry him. But, he never got the right moment. He was scared, nervous and could not say anything, he kept on messing up. Lily had never seen him like that and had gotten worried. So, as a solution, she took him to the hospital wing. 

He told her that there was absoulutely nothing wrong with him. With much relutance, she let him go and they went walking for a bit, and the ring was safetly sitting in his pocket, cozily. He looked around a bit and was listening to what Lily was talking about. Something suddenly struck him. The moment was perfect. Perfect for a proposal. He blanked out for a moment and Lily got worried once again at James' weird behaviour. Then, he spoke. "Can I ask you something?" he asked with much fright. She nodded. This was his chance.

"I've been with you for 9 months at the least. For a while I've been meaning to ask you something and it never seems to come out of my mouth. It usually gets stuck in my throat and now, my chance has finally come. Lily Marie Evans, I am so in love with you and I was wondering if you would be my wife. _Will you marry me_?" he asked. It was coming sraight from the heart and that Lily could tell because of the look in his eyes. She was dumbstruck.

"YES!" She shouted with joy and he had a broad grin on his face. He slipped the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly. 

They ran up to the common room and there they saw The Marauders and Arabella. They told them their good news and they said in unison " _FINALLY_!" Nothing could bring their spirits down. And if you looked at them, you would realise that they were always smiling. They were waiting for the year to end quickly.

**Author's note: Well, a small story that I came up in a while when I heard this song. it's a very sweet song. Listen to it. Good or not?**


	6. Reasons...

_“others have excuses, I have my reasons why” - reasons why by nickel creek_

Sirius did not like—well, to be more exact, he _hated_ Ms. Lily Marie Evans. He thought she was…

Too sweet,

Too caring, 

Too pretty, 

Too mean to James,

Too mean to all four marauders and

Too flirty.

She had been caught shagging Amos Diggory in fifth year by James and Sirius when they reached the common room at around midnight. James had tried not to show his feelings, but Sirius could tell that he was **heartbroken**. And that’s when he started hating her. 

Sirius had other reasons to hate her. He thought that she had expected…

James to change,

James to change for _her,_

All the Marauders to change,

James to not bug her anymore, 

And people to just bow down at her feet and love her.

Now, when James started dating Lily, Sirius had seen the other side of Lily which changed his opinion of her. Now he thinks of her as....

Loving, 

Smart, 

Lovable, 

Fun to hang around with, 

Nice to James,

Nice to all four marauders and 

**_Great!_ **

Although, Sirius still had his reasons for hating her. He wasn’t particularly happy with James marrying Lily. Although he kept his mouth shut. 

The real reason was that he was scared. Scared of Lily being the reason for breaking up the Marauders. 

These were his reasons for hating her, they weren't just _mere_ excuses—they were _real._

_**Author's Note: Well, this may not be the greatest chapter. But I always thought that Sirius wasn't happy with James dating Lily and he always complained about it (even if it was in his head).** _

_**So, the song '**_ _ **reasons why**_ _ **' is the SWEETEST song by nickel creek, I realised that I could think of a small chapter made for this song.**_


End file.
